


By Boat

by Alisanne



Series: Hogwarts365 - 2013 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaperone duty has its perks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Boat

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Um, exhibitionism (kinda)? 
> 
> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #10: “We need a bigger boat!”
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

By Boat

~

Approaching the Hogwarts Express, Harry encountered Slughorn. “Oh, did you get assigned chaperone duty?” Horace asked.

Harry smiled. “Yes. I’m the most junior staff member; the headmistress decided it was my turn.” 

Horace shuddered. “Good luck!” 

After stowing his luggage, Harry found the prefects, assisting them in loading the first-years on the train. 

Once the train left the station, he then spent hours patrolling and settling student disputes. 

In Hogsmeade, Harry sent his trunks ahead to Hogwarts before making a final sweep of the train. He’d never forgotten Malfoy’s trick his sixth year, and only after ensuring that all students were accounted for did he allow the train to return to London. 

The first-years waited by the dock, eyes wide as the boats approached. “Go on,” Harry said, helping some of the more timid students to board. “These will take you to school.” 

After the last students departed, Harry turned, blinking as a shadow detached itself from the path. “Welcome back, Professor Potter.” 

Harry exhaled. “Professor Snape. It’s good to see you.” 

“Likewise.” Severus strode towards Harry, robes flaring around him. “It’s been a long month.” 

“Tell me about it,” Harry said. They met halfway, Harry reaching for Severus the moment they were within touching distance, their mouths melding, clinging. “Missed you,” Harry whispered against Severus’ lips. “How was the Potions Conference?” 

“Interminable,” Severus murmured, cupping Harry’s arse. “Let’s make up for lost time.”

“Right here?” Harry laughed.

“I’ve commandeered transportation.” Severus nodded towards the dock where a lone boat sat. 

“Brilliant!” Harry breathed. 

They boarded, and as they floated towards the castle, Severus drew Harry close. “So,” he purred. “How shall we pass the time?” 

Harry grinned. “I’ve some ideas.” 

The boat was unstable, however, and water kept splashing inside as they moved together, and upon arriving at Hogwarts, they were wet and dishevelled. 

Unfortunately, the headmistress was waiting. “I’m shocked at such behaviour from professors,” Minerva said as they disembarked. 

On the way to the castle they were thoroughly lectured and when they finally arrived at the Great Hall, Minerva huffed. “I trust you’ve learned your lesson?” 

As she walked away, Harry leaned close to Severus. “Yeah. Next time, we need a bigger boat!” 

~


End file.
